xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Taxi
'Why not pick up a client and make a quick buck?' -Operation Desert Road description. Description: The Taxi is a service vehicle featured in Burnin' Rubber 4 & GoTY, Burnin' Rubber 5, Downtown Drift, Hammer 2, and Operation Desert Road. It was also used as a traffic vehicle in Burnin' Rubber 4 & GoTY, Burnin' Rubber 5, Burnin' Rubber Crash N 'Burn, Traffic Slam 2, Traffic Slam ''3, ''Hammer 2: Reloaded, Operation Desert Road. Design: First Generation: The Taxi is based on the 1998-2011 Ford Crown Victoria. The vehicle features a taxi sign on top and it has thin white and black checker vinyl on both sides. In Burnin' Rubber 4 and Traffic Slam 2, it says on the side 'XF Taxi' and some other unknown words. It doesn't feature that or the white and black checkered vinyl in Traffic Slam 3 or Burnin' Rubber Crash N' Burn. It is the same model as the Police. It is mostly yellow in its appearances. Second Generation: In Hammer 2, the vehicle resembles the 1995-2002 Mercedes-Benz W210 E-Class along with Police and Sedans. The vehicle has a similar design in Operation Desert Road, it is basically the same model as the Police. Like its previous games, it has a taxi sign on top and thin white and black checker vinyl on both sides. It has a black front and rear bumper. The vehicle is yellow in both appearances. Performance: Burnin' Rubber 4: The Taxi is an average vehicle for some point. The statistics say it has the same engine modification as the Bullet 350 and Phaser GTI, making one the slowest vehicles. Despite this, it feels much quicker than its predecessors, but slower than its law enforcement counterpart, the Police. On par with the Phaser, it has very poor handling. Durability is fair, making it take a moderate amount of gunfire before being damaged. The vehicle features three rounds of primary and secondary ammo which is arguably the worst in the game. Taxi Statistics: Downtown Drift: The Taxi has decent top speed, but its handling is below average, not being able to corner well. It's lightweight body makes it vulnerable to damage. The upgrade package will increase 5% of its speed. Taxi Statistics: Burnin' Rubber 5: The Taxi is well performing vehicle with a top speed close of that to the Tyrant, making one of the quickest in the game, but isn't exactly a Police or a Tsunami. Unlike it's previous appearance, the handling has improved, making the Taxi corner better. The Taxi still comes back with poor armor, as it will explode through explosions and heavy gunfire. The Taxi features four rounds of primary and secondary ammo. Taxi Statistics: Hammer 2: The Taxi has a decent top speed and handles the same as the Police. The vehicle can take a little amount of gunfire and at least one explosion before being destroyed. Operation Desert Road: The Taxi has decent speed like its law enforcement brother, the Police. The vehicle won't last long because it only has two lives, but it mostly depends on the player's skills. The Taxi shoots big grey rockets which cause big explosions. Category:Vehicles Category:Burnin' Rubber 4 & GoTY Vehicles Category:Burnin' Rubber Series Category:Traffic Vehicles